FateAeternus Fracti
by PerpetuumMobile
Summary: Varias décadas después de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial, en un universo alternativo a los eventos de Fate/Stay Night, da inicio la Sexta Guerra en Fuyuki.
1. Capítulo 1 - Melancolía

Bostezo desde el sofá en el que me encuentro tirada, y miro de soslayo el reloj de péndulo que marca las siete de la noche. Siento como si su constante tic-tac me acusara de mi desesperante inactividad. Ciertamente, llevo un par de horas sin hacer absolutamente nada, lo cual se ha convertido en una insoportable enfermedad rutinaria. Es como si un demonio hubiera drenado totalmente mi vitalidad, convirtiéndome en una marioneta. Estoy enojada, pero solo conmigo misma. Aunque ya han pasado dos meses, aún no puedo aceptarlo. No puedo aceptar que mi hermana ha muerto, y más aún, que me ha dejado sola con esta… Vieja bruja.

Se suele comparar a los gemelos con las caras opuestas de una moneda, pero suele ser algo metafórico, o tal vez esotérico. Pero en nuestro caso, se cumplía al pie de la letra. Mi hermana Kaede era el tipo de persona que todos adoran. Extrovertida, alegre, hiperactiva y algo tonta. Pero además de mi hermana, era mi única amiga, la única que me forzaba a divertirme. En realidad, yo soy su antítesis, y los únicos amigos que tengo son aquéllos que eran amigos de mi hermana, así que en realidad, no tengo a nadie.

-Kasumi.- La voz que me llama me recuerda que en realidad si tengo a alguien… Desafortunadamente.- ¿Aún sigues ahí tirada?

Mi abuela entra en la sala y se sienta a mi lado, tosiendo.

-Sí, creo que aún no estás ciega. Y no deberías moverte de tu habitación, tu enfermedad está muy avanzada.

Podría pensarse que mi actitud hacia mi abuela es bastante tosca, pero en realidad me es bastante difícil llevarme bien con ella, y a ella le pasa lo mismo conmigo. En realidad, Kokutou Azaka no es mi abuela, sino que adoptó a mi padre, ahora fallecido, Tatsuya. Él y mi hermana fueron las únicas personas con las que llegué a sentirme cómoda, en realidad.

-Has abandonado tus prácticas de la magia.- Me dice con tono desaprobador.

-Claro que no. Es prácticamente lo único que hago.- Suspiro.

El motivo real por el que Azaka adoptó a mi padre fue para crear un linaje mágico. Según ella nos contó, no posee las características habituales para ser una maga, y por lo que entiendo, su habilidad proviene más de una especie de piroquinesis. Entonces, adoptó a mi padre, que tiene algo que llamó "circuitos mágicos". Pero al final, él nunca manifestó interés en la magia, y nunca mostró progreso alguno.

-Entonces ve a hacerlo ahora, Kasumi. Más tarde debo hablar algo contigo.

Cuando mis padres murieron, mi abuela vio una nueva oportunidad, e intentó enseñarle magia a mi hermana. Después de que Kaede demostrara ser completamente inútil para ello, mi abuela intentó enseñarme a mí como último recurso. Como golpe de gracia, funcionó, y de alguna forma, la magia me seduce inevitablemente. Decido levantarme y hacer lo que me pide, así que subo las escaleras hasta mi cuarto. Resisto las ganas de tirarme en mi cama, y en vez de ello, me paro frente a mi espejo. Veo las ojeras bajo mis ojos azules, y siento que yo misma me estoy consumiendo por dentro. Ni siquiera me he molestado en peinar el cabello negro que cae sobre mi espalda, o en cambiarme el uniforme de la escuela. Entonces tomo una decisión, necesito algo que introduzca un cambio grande en mi vida.

Después de completar mi entrenamiento mágico del día de hoy, bajo a buscar a mi abuela, que no se ha movido del sofá donde la dejé.

-Abuela.

-¿Terminaste?

En general, nuestras conversaciones son así, como si nuestra relación fuera meramente profesional.

-Sí, pero quería hablarte de algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Siento que ya no avanzo, abuela. Quiero… Quiero aprender más.

Azaka me muestra una sonrisa, se levanta y toma mi mano. Creo que es lo más cercano a un gesto de afecto que he recibido de ella.

-Acompáñame.- Voy con ella por los pasillos de la casa, y me lleva hasta el sótano. La siento muy débil, como si pudiera quebrar su mano en la mía fácilmente. Por algún motivo, no ha querido llamar nunca a un doctor. ¿Es que la magia ha consumido su cuerpo?- Por favor, Kasumi, trae ese baúl y ábrelo.

Voy hasta la esquina y arrastro hasta ella un baúl de tamaño mediano. Al abrirlo, simplemente veo un montón de libros, y una tela blanca y arrugada. Supongo que mi abuela pretende regalarme libros de magia o algo por el estilo, pero en realidad saca la tela y desdobla lo que parece ser una bandera, cuyo motivo es basado en flores de lis.

-Uhm… ¿Abuela? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto, incapaz de deducir sus intenciones.

-Kasumi, no me queda mucho tiempo.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Hay algo que nunca pude hacer en mi vida.

-¿Por qué?- Si hay algo que me agrada de ella, es que jamás parece rendirse en nada.

-Nunca llegó el momento adecuado.

-¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti o algo? No haré nada tedioso.

-Creí que habías dicho que querías avanzar en la magia.- Con esa frase, termina de captar mi atención.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedo tener éxito en alguna magia en la que tú no?

-Ya te dije, no había llegado el momento adecuado.

-¿Y ahora es el momento adecuado?

-Por supuesto.- Me tiende la tela blanca.- Esto es… Una antigua reliquia. La obtuve de la que me enseñó magia la última vez que la vi.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga con esto?- Respondo mientras manipulo descuidadamente la tela.

-Es una especie de invocación.- Me tiende un cuaderno del baúl.- Aquí está escrito todo lo que necesitas.- Me quedo observando la escritura pulcra de Azaka.- Mañana podrás intentarlo… No me decepciones.

Asiento y me marcho a mi habitación. La casa en la que vivimos es de dos pisos, de estilo occidental, y las habitaciones están bastante separadas. Reviso las anotaciones por largo rato, y me termino quedando dormida sobre el cuaderno.

_Esa noche, mi abuela falleció mientras dormía. _

Al descubrir su cadáver por la mañana, me quedé mirándola, sin saber bien qué debía hacer. No sentía tristeza, simplemente sentía vacío, nuevamente. Ahora me encuentro de nuevo tirada en mi cama, mirando el techo. Me salté la clase de hoy, y en realidad no sé cuantas horas he pasado acostada hasta que mi ensueño es interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Me visto con una falda negra y una blusa blanca, y me arrastro hasta la puerta para encontrarme un rostro familiar.

-Ah, hola, Emiya-kun. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Emiya Takumi es un chico pelirrojo y atlético, quién solía ser buen amigo de mi hermana. Él me agrada bastante, aunque no tengo algún recuerdo especial suyo.

-Esto… Kokutou-san, eh… Hola.- Parece algo nervioso.- Venía a ver si estabas bien.

-¿Eh?

-Faltaste hoy.

-Ah, sí. Mi abuela falleció mientras dormía.

-Lo siento. Creo que no…

Me muevo de la puerta y le hago un gesto para que entre.

-Cierra la puerta cuando pases.- Le doy la espalda, y le indico un sillón en la sala.- ¿Quieres algo? Prepararé té.

Sin esperar su respuesta, voy a la cocina, pues me incomoda la idea de tener que mantener una conversación. Pongo a hervir agua, y noto que Takumi me siguió y está observándome desde la puerta.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Le suelto lo primero que se me ocurre.

-Ya te dije. Además, te traje los apuntes de clases.

-Ah, la profesora te pidió que vinieras.

-No realmente.

-¿Uh?- Volteo a mirarle.

-En realidad, estaba bastante preocupado por ti, Kokutou-san.- Desvía la mirada y yo no sé muy bien que decir. Le doy su taza de té y tomo un sorbo de la mía.

-No me llames así.- Le reprocho.

-¿Cómo?-Parece algo sorprendido.

-No me llames Kokutou, no me gusta. Mi nombre es Kasumi.

-Está bien… Kasumi.

-Y bien, ¿qué te preocupaba? Como ves, estoy perfectamente bien.

-No me refería a nada físico. Quiero decir, me doy cuenta de que aún no lo superas.

-¿Superar qué?

-Lo de Kaede, y ahora lo de tu abuela.

-Igual no me llevaba bien con mi abuela.

-Pero sí con Kaede. Escucha, sé que duele perder a alguien cercano. A mí también me importaba Kaede, y además perdí a mi abuelo…

-¿Y por qué tanto interés de repente?- Le interrumpo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? Es natural preocuparse por los amigos.

-Más bien eras amigo de mi hermana.

-De ambas. Es solo que tú eres bastante intimidante.

-¿A qué te refieres con intimidante?- Le digo, con voz irritada.

-A eso, justamente. Eso es intimidante.

Su manera franca de decir las cosas me agrada bastante, y no parece tratar de medir sus palabras. Dejo escapar una risa tenue, y él responde con una sonrisa; es la primera vez en dos meses que me permito reír. Hablamos tonterías por un rato, hasta que él decide irse. Le acompaño hasta el umbral, y me despido.

-Adiós, Emiya-kun. Muchas gracias por venir, nos vemos mañana.

-Uhm… Sí, adiós.- Empieza a caminar, y luego se da vuelta súbitamente, como si hubiera visto algo extraño.- Esto… Cuídate. No vayas a hacer nada raro.

Se va caminando mientras yo entro de nuevo a mi casa. Es un chico extraño, pero ciertamente, lo que necesitaba era su visita. Me siento llena de energía, así que hago mi práctica de magia diaria y preparo mi cena. Al subir a mi habitación, veo la tela blanca, la herencia de Kokutou Azaka. De repente, siento una curiosidad mordaz sobre el ritual del que me hablaba, así que tomo la tela y el cuaderno, y bajo al sótano.

Reviso las instrucciones cuidadosamente, y me pongo en acción. Dibujo el círculo mágico en el piso, y recito las palabras que ya he memorizado, mientras intento desesperadamente que mi energía mágica fluya a través de ellas. De repente, siento un dolor intenso en la nuca, y pierdo la conciencia.

Cuando despierto, me siento increíblemente débil, supongo que el ritual era demasiado para mí. Cuando miro hacia arriba, me doy cuenta de que no estoy sola. Frente a mí se encuentra una chica rubia y delgada, de aspecto europeo. Parece sacada de una historia fantástica, pues blande una espada en la mano, y entre sus vestiduras lleva piezas de una armadura. Cuando se da cuenta de que desperté, clava sus penetrantes ojos azules en mí, y me pregunta con voz seria.

-Solo para confirmar, tú eres mi Master, ¿cierto?


	2. Capítulo 2 - Alianza

-¿Eh? ¿Master?- La miro mientras me incorporo. Mi brazo derecho me arde muchísimo, como si me hubiera quemado.

-¿No me acabas de invocar?- La chica ladea la cabeza un poco, dirigiéndome una mirada interrogante.

-Eh… Supongo que eso hice.- ¿Yo invoqué eso? Es imposible. No solo es humana, sino que su energía mágica es muy superior a la mía.

-Entonces eres mi Master, y yo tu Servant.

-¿Uh? ¿Es así?

-Soy el Servant de clase Saber, y seré tu espada en esta Guerra del Santo Grial.

-Yo soy Kokutou Kasumi… Espera, ¡¿qué?!

-Eres mi Master. Tus Hechizos de Mando.

-¿Qué hechizos?- Ella suspira pacientemente y toma mi mano derecha, que aún arde.

-Estos, ¿ves?-Señala el dorso de mi mano, y noto que ha aparecido una especie de quemadura de forma extraña.

-Y… ¿Qué me pasó?

-Hiciste el ritual por error, entonces.

-Algo así.- Me siento algo estúpida ahora.- Fue el último deseo de mi abuela.

-¿No tienes intención de conseguir el Grial entonces?-Inquiere ella, algo desilusionada.

-Espera, no he dicho eso.- Respondo cautelosamente. No sé en qué me he metido, pero definitivamente Saber ha logrado captar mi atención. Además, me siento sinceramente fascinada por ella. Debe de tener mi edad, aproximadamente, pero me derrota totalmente como mujer.

-Bien, me alegra oír eso. Puedo sentir tu energía mágica, tal vez te falte algo de experiencia, pero confío en ti.- Me dirige una mirada seria, pero sonríe amablemente.- Entonces, Kasumi, estaré a tus órdenes.

-Está bien, está bien. Ven, este no es sitio para hablar.- Al cabo de un rato, ya he preparado té para ella, y estamos sentadas en la cocina.- Entonces… Saber, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es exactamente el Santo Grial?

-No es exactamente el Grial bendecido con la sangre del Señor, pero seguramente su poder se igualaría. Concederá un deseo a aquél Master que lo obtenga.

-Entonces… ¿Lucharemos contra otros Masters y Servants?

-Hay seis más, de hecho.

-¿Y concede un deseo? ¿Cualquier deseo?- Mi mente vuela de inmediato hacia el recuerdo de mi hermana.

-Supongo que sí. Pero eso significa que los otros harán cualquier cosa para obtenerlo.

-¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Cuál es la condición de victoria?

-El último Master en pie es el ganador. En teoría, es una lucha a muerte entre magos, y los Servants somos meras herramientas.- Siento que se me hiela la sangre al oír esto.- Aún así, también serviría acabar con todos los Servants.

-Yo preferiría que fuera esto último.- Aparto la mirada, pues no quiero que Saber descubra algún tipo de debilidad en mí.

-Estoy de acuerdo, seguramente sería mejor evitar víctimas. Pero Kasumi, tienes que estar dispuesta a asesinar a otros magos también.

-¿Cuál es la relación entre nosotras?- Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-Yo debo cumplir tus órdenes, y luchar contra otros Servants. Los tres Hechizos de Mando de tu mano marcan nuestro vínculo.

-¿Y qué son exactamente?

-Te permiten darme órdenes absolutas, que cumpliré de manera obligatoria.

-¿Cómo? ¿Si decides desobedecerme o algo así?

-No solo eso. La orden que impongas, se cumplirá mientras yo tenga energía para mantener mi cuerpo. Por ejemplo, si estás en peligro lejos de mí, con el Hechizo de Mando puedes traerme a tu lado en cualquier momento.

-Entonces no eres humana, ¿Cómo fui capaz de invocar algo así siendo una novata?

-En realidad, ni siquiera un mago experto podría manejar una invocación tan compleja, así que en realidad es el Grial el que nos trae. El rol del Master es suministrar la energía para mantener nuestros cuerpos.- Ciertamente, puedo sentir la forma en que ese vínculo funciona.- En resumen, un Servant no puede mantenerse en el mundo sin su Master, pero a su vez, un Master necesita de su Servant para ganar la guerra, pues somos Espíritus Heroicos; nuestras capacidades están muy por encima de las de un humano.

-¿Espíritus Heroicos?

-Héroes del pasado; Como humanos, nuestras acciones trascendieron a la historia, y nos convertimos en leyenda.

-¿Entonces cada uno de los Masters tiene un Espíritu Heroico? ¿Algo así como Heracles o el Rey Arturo? ¿Quién eres tú, entonces?

-De hecho…- En ese momento suena el timbre, interrumpiendo la respuesta de Saber.

-Disculpa, iré a ver quién es.- Me levanto, y ella me sigue. Pienso que es extraño que alguien me visite a esta hora, así que miro por la ventana antes de abrir, y veo que Emiya Takumi ha regresado.

-Kasumi- Me dice Saber.- No abras la puerta.

-¿Eh? No te preocupes, le conozco bien.- Cuando abro la puerta, Takumi me dirige una sonrisa totalmente retorcida, y me doy cuenta de inmediato de que es un farsante, pero ya es muy tarde. Pronuncia alguna palabra, y me ataca con algún tipo de magia antes de que yo pueda reaccionar. Cierro instintivamente los ojos, y me cubro con mis manos, pero para mi sorpresa, Saber da un paso adelante de mí y recibe el impacto como si fuera una simple brisa.

-Te dije que no abrieras la puerta.- Me reprocha.

-¡S-saber! ¿Estás bien?

-No te preocupes. Un ataque mágico tan débil no tiene efecto alguno contra mí.- Ella dice que era débil, pero es muchísimo más potente que cualquier hechizo que yo pudiera lanzar.

-Ah, Saber.- Dice el falso Takumi.- ¿Vas a despreciar así un hechizo del Servant con el poder mágico más alto? Debes estar muy confiada de tu propia resistencia.- Lentamente, su cara se va transformando en la de un hombre con barba y cabello largos, de apariencia desordenada y desagradable, cuya edad pareciera estar alrededor de los cincuenta.

-Tal vez, Caster, Tal vez.- Apenas dice esto, inclina las rodillas y toma la empuñadura de su espada. En un instante, se abalanza hasta el hombre que ella llamó Caster y lo atraviesa con su espada. Sin embargo, su figura se desvanece como humo en el aire, y reaparece en frente mío. Trato de preparar un hechizo rápidamente, pero sé que no tengo oportunidad alguna. Sé que estoy en frente de otro Servant y que me supera ampliamente. Pero para mí fortuna, algo carga contra él con una velocidad impresionante, llevándole hasta el otro lado de la calle.

-¿Estás bien, Kasumi?- Dice Saber mientras corre hacia mí. Yo asiento con la cabeza, aún sin digerir muy bien todo lo que ocurre.- Quédate aquí, a resguardo, y llámame si estás en peligro.

Saber camina hacia donde terminaron Caster y la figura que lo embistió. Yo ignoro la advertencia que me hace y la sigo. En frente de nosotras, Caster se encuentra inmovilizado por su atacante. Este es un hombre imponente, con pelo y barba negros y de una contextura atlética impresionante. En un brazo lleva un escucho enganchado, y tiene una espada enfundada, pero no la necesita para dominar totalmente a su enemigo. Pero en ese momento, una copia exacta de Caster aparece detrás de él y comienza a preparar un hechizo. Cuando el hombre se voltea para atacarle, se esfuma, permitiendo que el Caster real, que estaba retenido, pueda retirarse varios metros.

-Me agradas, Caster.- El hombre suelta una carcajada que resuena potentemente.- Tus técnicas son más propias de un Assassin.

-Me siento halagado.- Caster le dirige una reverencia mientras Saber mide la situación en silencio.

-Quizás lo más adecuado no sería cruzar nuestras espadas, sino medir nuestro ingenio.- Sugiere el hombre.

-Desafortunadamente, ya no tengo ventaja en batalla, así que es el momento de mi despedida.- En un fogonazo, Caster desaparece, y el Servant restante le dirige la mirada a Saber.

-Oye, niña. ¿Te medirás conmigo? Hasta podría dejar mi espada envainada.

-¿Por qué habrías de contenerte? Puedes ceder a tu propio orgullo, pero pagarás el precio. Uses tu espada, o uses el arma que quieras, no podrás cambiar el resultado.

-Estoy de acuerdo. El único resultado será tu derrota, pero no iré con todo contra una niña.

Saber me mira de reojo, como reprochándome por haberla seguido. Me sonrojo al darme cuenta de que solo voy a ser un estorbo, y empiezo a retroceder algunos pasos, temerosa. En un instante, el hombre carga contra Saber, pero ella lo esquiva como si fuera todo en cámara lenta y descarga su espada contra el hombre, que queda fuera de balance por unos momentos. Él bloquea sin problemas con el escudo, pero ella insiste; apenas hay una décima de segundo entre un ataque y otro. Eventualmente, Saber es capaz de encontrar una apertura en su defensa, y el hombre se ve forzado a desenfundar la espada para bloquear. Ahora ella se ve forzada a tomar una postura más defensiva, pero aún así esquiva sin problema todos los ataques sin problemas. A pesar de que el hombre claramente le supera en fuerza, ella es mucho más ágil, posiblemente debido a su cuerpo delgado. Aún así, varias veces bloquea los ataques del hombre sin problema, pero ya no es capaz de contraatacar, pues el hombre usa tanto su espada como el escudo para sus constantes embates. En un momento, ella hace un movimiento inusual aprovechándose de su tamaño; amaga hacia la dirección del golpe, y luego se mueve ligeramente hacia un lado, evadiendo el filo de la espada por milímetros. Aprovechando la pequeña abertura, Saber alcanza al hombre con la espada y logra dar el primer golpe, pero eso también la deja desprotegida por un instante, que él aprovecha para atestarle una patada que la envía volando varios metros.

-¡Rider, basta!- Doy un salto de sorpresa al escuchar de la voz, pues me doy cuenta de que el Takumi real está al lado mío.

-¡E-emiya-kun!- Me alejo un paso de él y me preparo para atacar.

-Eh… Kasumi, cálmate, llevo rato a tu lado, te hubiera atacado antes en tal caso.

Me quedo mirándole con cara de boba, y el ruido de metal chocando vuelve a atraer mi atención hacia la batalla. Saber no tardó en recuperarse del golpe y volvió a cargar contra el hombre al que Takumi llamó Rider. Yo simplemente observo fascinada los movimientos de la batalla que se desarrollan en una especie de retorcida danza mortal. Eventualmente, Saber retrocede varios pasos, y los dos Servants se miran directo a los ojos.

-Rider, te dije que te detuvieras.- Dice Takumi mientras avanza hacia el hombre.

-Lo siento, Takumi. No todos los días se encuentra una oponente tan valiosa en una niña.

Definitivamente, no quiero que sigan peleando en esta situación, pero recuerdo algo de lo que Saber me dijo, e ideo un plan.

-Emiya-kun.

-¿Uh?- El voltea a mirarme.

-Usa un Hechizo de Mando para detenerlo.

-¿Eh? No puedo gastar uno en algo así.

-¿Ah, no?- Trato de sonar segura de mí misma, aunque sé que debo de estar temblando.- Saber, ataca a Emiya-kun, y procura no lastimarle mucho.

-Entendido.- Ella parece comprender mi idea, y me dirige una mirada de complicidad. En un momento, llega hasta donde está Takumi, quién hace un inútil intento de defenderse con un hechizo. Lo inmoviliza y le pone la espada al cuello, mientras me mira, como esperando mis órdenes.

-Bien, Emiya-kun. Ordénale a Rider que no nos ataque.- Trato de actuar como si fuera superior.

-E-está bien. Rider, por mi Hechizo de Mando, te ordeno que no ataques a Saber o a Kasumi.- El hombre se detiene y me mira con ira, pero simplemente le ignoro.

-Creo que podemos hablar ahora con calma, ¿cierto?- Sonrío como si nada, pero por dentro siento que me voy a desmayar en cualquier momento.

-En realidad solo quería hablar contigo, Kasumi-san, todo esto fue un malentendido.- Dice Takumi, claramente aterrado.

-Entonces, acompáñame adentro. Saber, vigílale de cerca.- Ella asiente en silencio, y Rider desaparece. Decido no hacer preguntas para no demostrar mi inexperiencia ante Takumi. Al cabo de un rato, estamos sentados en la salita de mi casa, mientras las primeras luces del alba empiezan a rasgar los ventanales.

-Así que eres un Master también.- Le digo, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar.

-Tenía la esperanza de que tu no lo fueras, la verdad.- Suspira, con aspecto deprimido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No quiero tenerte de enemiga, Kasumi, estaba rezando porque no invocaras un Servant.

-¿Sabías que yo era maga?

-Bueno, la verdad lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo, pero ayer confirmé mis sospechas. Es solo que suponía que si alguien iba a aprender magia, era tu hermana Kaede, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que ella no era maga.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- Le replico, enojada, y golpeo la mesa sin darme cuenta.

-¡C-cálmate, Kasumi! Eso no es importante ahora, necesito hablarte de algo.

-Empieza a hablar, entonces.

-Escucha, realmente no quiero pelear contigo.

-¿Ah, sí? Creo que eso no es lo que pensaba Rider.- Ha conseguido acabar con mí ya poca paciencia, así que ni sé lo que estoy diciendo.

-Fue un accidente, yo solo le pedí que atacara a Caster. En realidad, Kasumi, quiero hacer un pacto contigo.

-¿Y cómo sé que no ocurrirán más "accidentes"?

-Kasumi.- Me dice Saber.- Creo que sería razonable que escucháramos la propuesta. Rider es un Servant poderoso, sería útil juntarnos al menos hasta que reduzcamos el número de Servants.

-Pues… Bien, te escucharé, Emiya-kun.

-En realidad, quiero que cooperemos hasta el final. Mi intención no es conseguir el Grial.- Me suena extraño, pero parece hablar con sinceridad, así que le hago gestos para que prosiga.- Mi intención es impedir que obtengan el Grial, y destruirlo yo mismo.

-¡¿Eh?!- Exclamamos Saber y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, es complicado de explicar, pero el Grial no es lo que ustedes piensan. En realidad, es todo una farsa, difícilmente va a cumplir los deseos de alguien, pues es solo un recipiente corrupto.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Le pregunto.

-Mi abuelo, Emiya Shirou, luchó en la última Guerra por el Santo Grial, y lo descubrió. Así que él y su Servant lo destruyeron… Y ahora yo pretendo hacer lo mismo.

-Entiendo.- Simplemente, no sé qué decir. Me asombra el hecho de que uno de sus familiares ya haya participado en esto, probablemente haya estado preparándose para algo similar desde hace tiempo. Seguramente es buena idea aceptar el trato, al menos por ahora.

-¿Y qué dices?- Me mira lleno de expectación.

-Creo que aceptaré tu propuesta… Por ahora.

-¿Por ahora?

-¿Destruir el Grial? Tengo que pensarlo, tú historia tampoco suena tan convincente, y aún no hay tanta confianza entre nosotros.- En el fondo, se que le estoy mintiendo, y que ese no es el motivo real.

-Kasumi.- El clava sus ojos en los míos, y siento que podría atravesarme con ellos.- El Grial no va a devolverte a Kaede.

Bingo. Con esa frase, me termina de desarmar, y siento como si hubieran explotado un globo en mi interior, y ahora todo el aire tuviera que salir al exterior.

-Fuera de mi casa.- La rabia me hace apretar los puños con tanta fuerza, que creo que haré sangrar mis manos.- Ahora.

-Perdón, no era mi intención…

-¡Fuera de aquí!- Le grito, y siento que una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

-Kasumi…

-Si no sales ahora, Saber te atacará.

-Lo siento.- Takumi se retira educadamente, y me deja sola con Saber en mi sala.

Desconozco porque reaccioné así, me siento realmente mal. Me entrego al llanto mientras hundo mi rostro en mis manos, creo que soy realmente patética.

-Kasumi.- Saber está sentada a mi lado, y posa su mano en mi espalda.- ¿Puedo preguntar tu deseo para el Grial?- El tono de su voz me calma, como si hablara directamente a mi alma.

-Yo… Quiero tener de vuelta a mi hermana.

-¿Kaede es tu hermana?- Asiento con la cabeza, y controlo mi respiración para calmarme.

-Ella murió hace poco. Bueno, es difícil de explicar, pero se siente como si me hubieran arrebatado una mitad.

-No puedo pretender entenderlo. Sin embargo, podemos tratar de hacer lo posible por conseguir el Grial, tanto si está corrupto o no, igual tendremos que acabar con Rider al final.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tu amigo es muy ingenuo. Cree que Rider destruirá el Grial sin protestar, pero dudo mucho que sea así. Así que, tomemos la decisión que tomemos, tendremos que acabar con él al final. Entonces, sugiero que cooperemos de todos modos hasta que llegue ese momento.

-Oh, tienes razón, Saber. Uhm… ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Por qué los nombres de Saber, Caster o Rider?

-Nos llamamos por esos nombres para ocultar nuestras verdaderas identidades.- Recuerdo que antes ella me dijo que eran Espíritus Heroicos.- Y cada uno corresponde a una de las siete clases.- Abro la boca para preguntar, pero ella se adelanta a lo que voy a decir.- Como la invocación es muy compleja, entonces el Grial prepara siete recipientes, y se invocan los héroes adecuados para cada uno. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker y Assassin.

-Entonces, tu eres un Espíritu Heroico también.- Ella asiente en respuesta.- ¿Quién eres, entonces?

Ella me mira por un momento, y luego desvía la mirada, como si se avergonzara de sí misma.

-En vida, era conocida como la Doncella de Orleans.


	3. Capítulo 3 - PeríodoFrecuencia

_**Nota:** Uhm, hola. Creo que esta es la primera vez que les dirijo unas palabras como autor de este fanfic. Primero que nada, gracias a todos los que deciden gastar un poquito de su valioso tiempo leyendo mis torpes intentos de escribir. Luego, me gustaría aclarar algo respecto a un par de sugerencias que me planteaban. Estoy consciente de que, en Fate/Apocrypha, Jeanne D'Arc es invocada como Ruler, y que hay unos motivos específicos para ello. Pero aún así, Jeanne clasifica para la clase Saber, y en el caso de esta Guerra del Grial, fue invocada como clase Saber mediante un catalizador que Azaka obtuvo en su momento por intermedio de Touko Aozaki. Luego, los detalles respecto a toda la historia, serán revelados a su debido momento. ¡Ni siquiera el autor tiene derecho a hacer "spoilers" desconsideradamente!_

_Bueno, además, a partir de este capítulo, incluiré una sección de "Servants" al principio de cada capítulo, simplemente como un pequeño guiño a la fantástica sección de "Status" de la novela visual original. Creo que la actualizaré cada capítulo, o después de que haya cosas que agregarle._

_Sin nada más que decirles... ¡Regocíjate, lector!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Servants:<strong>

**Class: **Saber

**Master:** Kokutou Kasumi

**True Name: **Jeanne D'Arc

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Strength: **B

**Endurance: **B

**Agility: **A

**Mana: **A

**Luck: **B

* * *

><p><strong>Class: <strong>Rider

**Master:** Emiya Takumi

**True Name: **?

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Strength: **A

**Endurance: **B

**Agility: **B

**Mana: **B

**Luck: **E

* * *

><p><strong>Class: <strong>Caster

**Master:** ?

**True Name: **?

**Alignment: **Chaotic Neutral

**Strength: **E

**Endurance: **C

**Agility: **C

**Mana: **A+

**Luck: **D

* * *

><p>Cuando mi hermana y yo no podíamos dormir, papá solía contarnos historias. Como es habitual, había una historia que nos gustaba particularmente, y nunca nos cansábamos de escucharla.<p>

-¿Otra vez esa? ¿Acaso nunca se cansan?- Solía decir mi padre. Nosotras insistíamos, y él empezaba el relato con un gesto exagerado de resignación.- Bien, esta es la historia de una campesina completamente normal, que probablemente no tenía mayores planes que casarse y tener una familia, pero había nacido con un destino muy distinto. Apenas a los diecisiete años, su trabajo fue ni más ni menos que el de cambiar drásticamente el curso de una guerra que ya se daba por perdida. Por supuesto, tuvo que aguantar burlas, y en un principio nadie creyó en ella. En lo que tal vez era un intento de deshacerse de ella, el rey finalmente le puso a cargo de un ejército en una campaña imposible; pero para sorpresa de todos, la campesina lideró el ejército como nadie, y se apoderó de Orleans. Sus campañas militares levantaron admiración en el pueblo de toda Francia- y si se vale decirlo, de nosotras también- mientras salía victoriosa de cada contienda. Pero como todo, también ella tuvo su final.- Llegada esta parte, mi hermana no podía evitar llorar, pero yo solo sentía aún más admiración, por su valor y temple.- En una sucia estratagema, Jeanne fue entregada a los ingleses, quienes la juzgaron como hereje, y la condenaron a muerte. Pero hasta el último momento, ella se mantuvo fiel a sí misma, y a su ideal.

Naturalmente, me quedo sin palabras al darme cuenta de que tengo frente a mí a la heroína del cuento.

-Jeanne D'Arc- Pronuncio, casi en un susurro.

-Entonces conoces mi historia.- Dice simplemente, y yo me quedo callada.- ¿Eh? ¿Kasumi?

-Ah… Lo siento, es solo que te admiraba y eso.- Ella se sonroja ante mi afirmación, tal vez porque no se esperaba que dijera algo así.

-N-nunca hice nada admirable, hay muchos héroes que serían más adecuados…

-Bueno, tú lo tenías todo en contra, y aún así nunca te rendiste. Suena muy cursi todo, pero es admirable.

-No tiene nada que ver conmigo, Kasumi. Fue una mera casualidad.

-Nunca es…- Me interrumpe el sonido de una alarma, y me figuro que ya debe ser la hora de "despertar".

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es mi despertador. Dentro de poco debo de ir al colegio, y no he dormido.

-¿Irás al colegio, entonces?

-Claro.- Suelto un bostezo.- No quiero que sospechen que pasa algo raro.

-Te acompañaré, entonces. Podría ser peligroso.

-No puedes acompañarme, Saber. Llamarás demasiado la atención.- Una chica tan atractiva, claramente extranjera y con un atuendo tan inusual evidentemente no puede acompañar a alguien tan gris como yo sin llamar la atención.

-Iré en forma espiritual entonces.- Recuerdo como Rider se desvaneció antes en el aire, y deduzco que a eso se refiere con ir en forma espiritual.

-Está bien, mientras no te vean, no tengo problema.

-Y otra cosa, Kasumi. Es importante que no le reveles a nadie mi verdadera identidad. Si los demás descubren mi nombre, estaré en una desventaja muy grande.

-Entendido.- Hago un gesto, y subo a bañarme y a vestirme. Cuando bajo de nuevo, encuentro a Saber frente a la estufa eléctrica, mirándola consternada.

-¿Pasa algo?- Ella salta sorprendida al escucharme.

-Eh… No sé cómo funciona esta estufa. ¿Cómo puedo encenderla?- Inquiere mientras observa las perillas de cerca.

-En realidad, ya está…- Ella me interrumpe con un chillido, pues había puesto el dedo sobre la estufa, incauta de que estaba encendida, quemándose. Por supuesto, estallo en un ataque de risa, pues la escena es muy ridícula. Saber se sonroja, y tartamudea.

-¡K-kasumi! Y-yo no sabía… No veía ningún fuego y…

-Es una estufa eléctrica, no enciende una llama para calentar.- Le respondo entre risas. Es simplemente que no puedo conciliar en mi mente la Saber que peleaba hábilmente con Rider hace unos momentos, y la Saber que se quema poniendo el dedo sobre la estufa.- Igual, ¿qué pretendías?

-Iba a cocinar, obvio.- Estoy a punto de seguirme riendo de ella, pero parece que se está enojando, así que muerdo mis labios para aguantarme, N-no sé qué es tan gracioso.

-Disculpa.- Pasé tanto tiempo deprimida, que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía reírse así. Es irónico que sea en una situación en la que mi vida está peligrando.- Ya cocinaré yo.

Saber se va, algo deprimida y farfullando algo sobre quemarse sin fuego. Al final, preparo un simple desayuno basado en tostadas, y me dispongo a salir, así que Saber se desvanece. La mañana está terriblemente fría, y el viento gélido acuchilla mis mejillas mientras los árboles desnudos me franquean amenazadores. Debería nevar pronto, supongo.

-¡Eh, Kasumi!- Dice una voz femenina que ciertamente no quería escuchar en este preciso momento. La ignoro, y sigo caminando como si no la hubiera oído.- Kasumi, ¿cómo estás?- A mi lado se detiene una chica delgada, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Nunca supe por qué insiste tanto en hablarme, a veces resulta bastante pesada.

-Buen día, Matou-kun.- Le digo ásperamente, sin contestar a su pregunta.

-Te he dicho que me llames Haru. Ha-ru.

-Eso sería descortés.

-Pero yo te digo Kasumi porque tú me lo pediste.

-Eso es porque no me gusta que me digan Kokutou.- No me gusta que me llamen por un apellido que no me pertenece.

-Entonces, Kasumi, a mi no me gusta ser llamada Matou.- Dice con una sonrisa. Acelero el paso, pero ella mantiene mi ritmo.

-Bien, te llamaré Haru. ¿Feliz?- Ella asiente con la cabeza. Lo peor es que parece honestamente feliz. Por algún motivo, me recuerda a un cachorrito. Sobra decir que nunca me han gustado los perros.

-Buenos días, Kasumi. Buenos días, Matou-san.- Emiya Takumi me saluda como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo le observo fríamente, pero él me mira amablemente, como pidiéndome perdón. Finalmente, Haru rompe el silencio.

-¿Por qué a ella si la llamas por su nombre y a mí no? ¿Eh? – Toma a Takumi por el brazo y empieza a zarandearlo. Supongo que todo el que trata con Haru pasa por este tipo de situaciones desafortunadas.- Toda la vida has hecho lo mismo.

Takumi me pide auxilio con la mirada, pero yo lo ignoro y rio, regocijándome en su desgracia. Decido echarle más leña al fuego.

-Oh, sí. El también me llamaba Kokutou, pero le pedí que me llamara Kasumi, y nunca me volvió a llamar Kokutou.- Haru parece haberse enojado en serio con mi afirmación, y aprovecho la oportunidad para deshacerme de ambos y continuar caminando con tranquilidad. Al ver el trato tan cercano entre ellos, no puedo evitar relacionarlo con la última noche, y me pregunto si Matou tendrá algo que ver con la magia también. Al llegar a la puerta del salón, sacudo la idea de mi cabeza.

No es hasta la tarde, cuando finalizan las clases, que vuelvo a ver a Takumi. En realidad, tenía tanto sueño, que me quedé dormida en el aula. Cuando me despierto, la luz carmesí del atardecer baña mi rostro, y encuentro a Takumi observándome embelesado. Siendo sincera, incluso me asusta. Mi cabello es un desastre, y un hilo de baba estaba colgando de mi boca. Eso es una percepción de la belleza bastante retorcida.

-Eh, Emiya, ¿qué se supone que haces, imbécil?- Le espeto, molesta.

-¡A-ah! P-perdón, Kasumi, yo no…-El rostro de Takumi se torna de un color rojizo que podría hasta rivalizar con el del cielo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?

-Eh… No, yo acabo de llegar.

Mentiroso.

-Como digas.- Tomo mi bolso y camino hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Kasumi.- Takumi toma mi mano para detenerme. La situación es bastante incómoda.- Lo siento, ¿sí? No era mi intención ofenderte ni nada, fui insensible.

Es cierto, lo fue. Pero yo suelo exagerar todo, y lo hice de nuevo.

-No importa, ya pasó.- El sentimiento de culpabilidad termina aplacando mi ira.

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Simplemente le tiendo la mano, decidida a aliarme con él. De cualquier forma, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer a continuación, así que le necesito.

-Kasumi… Gracias.- Me da la mano mientras muestra una sonrisa tan brillante que se funde con los rayos del sol poniente. Ya es de noche cuando abandonamos la escuela, y él insiste en acompañarme a casa, y yo no me quejo. Caminamos en silencio, siendo que ninguno de los dos es conversador, pero al final, él hace una afirmación extraña.

-Oye… A mí siempre me agradaste, ¿sabes?

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué dices?

-Se que piensas que hago esto únicamente por tu hermana.- Eso es, justamente, lo que he pensado desde ayer.- Pero realmente estoy muy preocupado por ti.

-Takumi…- Probablemente, a la "yo" de cualquier otra hora del día le resultaría repulsivo el tono meloso con el que dije su nombre, pero simplemente me agarra totalmente fuera de base. ¿Cuántas personas en mi vida han tenido siquiera ese mínimo de afecto?

-Es en serio que me intimidabas, solía preguntarle a tu hermana cómo hacer para hablarte y…

Esto es terriblemente cursi, pero igual me siento como una niña a la que le acaban de regalar un caramelo. Esto es, inocentemente feliz, evadiendo la realidad inexcusablemente.

Como si todo hubiera sido cuidadosamente orquestado, soy golpeada repentinamente en el costado, y siento tanto dolor como nunca había sentido en mi vida. En mi último instante de conciencia, mientras vuelo por el aire, no pienso en las costillas que pudieron haberse roto, sino en cómo un hombre antinaturalmente alto me acaba de salvar de quedar como una irremediablemente tonta protagonista de una novela romántica.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Creador

_Bueno, este es un simple capítulo de conexión que nada más introduce a un nuevo Servant, muestra un poco la personalidad de Rider y presenta a un nuevo personaje importante. Es mas corto que los demás, pero simplemente no sentí que debiera hacer largo este capítulo._

* * *

><p>Recupero la conciencia rápidamente, pues Saber parece haberme atajado. Todo mi cuerpo me duele intensamente.<p>

-Kasumi, lo siento, no fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo.- Me dice Saber mientras me coloca en el piso. Puedo darme cuenta de que Rider ya está peleando contra mi agresor, quien parece estarle dando bastantes problemas. Si ya Rider era un hombre de un físico impresionante, este nuevo adversario sobrepasa por mucho lo inhumano. Su altura supera los tres metros, y probablemente sería capaz de destrozarme si me agarrara con una mano. Me impresiona que haya sido capaz de aguantar un golpe así. Saber parece muy preocupada, así que intento decirle que se tranquilice, pero solo consigo escupir sangre sobre el pavimento.- ¡Kasumi! Espera aquí, pronto te pondré a salvo.

-Saber, ayúdanos, por favor.- Dice Takumi mientras se acerca.- Rider no puede con él, no solo. Yo cuidaré de Kasumi.

Ella asiente y va a pelear con el gigante. Rider no podía con él, porque en mera fuerza es imposible superarle. Es un brutal tanque de guerra que simplemente ataca con fuerza bruta. Pero Saber inclina la batalla a nuestro favor, pues con su pequeño tamaño y su agilidad puede evadir los torpes movimientos del gigante. Rider, entendiendo esto, aprovecha las aberturas que genera para atacar. Yo me concentro en la batalla para evitar pensar en el dolor que estremece mi cuerpo, debo tener varios huesos rotos.

-Kasumi, intenta no moverte.- Takumi luce realmente preocupado, tal vez hasta se sienta culpable.- Lo siento mucho, tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso.- Apenas puedo respirar, pero hago el intento de hablar.

-Tranquilo, igual no podías verlo venir.- Cada palabra que pronuncio llena mi boca con un sabor ferroso, pero lo aguanto, pues no soporto que me tengan lástima.- ¿Qué es esa… Cosa?

-Tiene que ser Berserker.- Dice mientras el gigante ruge como un oso y logra descargar un golpe sobre Rider, que cae al lado nuestro.- ¡Rider! ¿Estás bien?

Yo observo a Saber, que ahora ha tenido que ir a la defensiva, y solo mantiene la pelea gracias a que los movimientos de Berserker son torpes y primitivos.

-Está bien, Takumi. Podemos con él.- Dice Rider, que se une de nuevo a la batalla, desviando un puño a quemarropa contra Saber y permitiendo que ella haga un corte en su estómago. Aunque claramente ha sido herido varias veces, Berserker ni se inmuta por ello.

-Rider, usa tu Noble Phantasm.- Dice Emiya.

-No es el momento.- Dice Rider mientras se retira unos pocos pasos y vuelve a atacar a Berserker, que ya tiene heridas por todo el cuerpo. Es evidentemente que ni siquiera está sintiendo el dolor. No puedo evitar pensar en lo útil que sería esa habilidad ahora mismo.

Al final, uno de los golpes de Berserker se detiene a la mitad, como si hubiera sido amarrado por una cadena invisible, y empieza a correr en dirección contraria a nosotros.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?- Digo, sorprendida.

-Es probable que su Master, _sea quien sea_, le haya llamado.- Dice Emiya con mirada perdida, haciendo énfasis en "sea quien sea", casi como si estuviera ocultando algo. Intento preguntarle acerca de eso, pero solo sale sangre de mi boca, y empiezo a asfixiarme

-¡Kasumi!-Oigo que grita Saber antes de perder la conciencia definitivamente.

La Servant de cabello rubio sale al jardín, siguiendo el sonido de la música. Sentado en la hierba, un hombre moreno y alto está cantando con voz profunda mientras marca el ritmo con una pandereta. La chica simplemente se sienta al frente suyo y le observa fijamente. Al cabo de un rato, deja de cantar y le habla.

-Debo decir, Saber, que eres bastante impresionante. Aún con ese pequeño cuerpo tuyo, eres una rival formidable para cualquiera.

-Solo son los planes del Creador. Por otro lado, Rider, es una hermosa canción. No pareces el tipo de persona capaz de relajarte durante una guerra.- El hombre simplemente se encoje de hombros.

-Es la habilidad que me prestó el Creador, después de todo.

-¿Estaremos hablando del mismo Creador?- Dice la chica rubia, pensativa.

- Claro que sí.- Rider ríe sonoramente.- Es absurdo que haya más de un Creador.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Saber suspira.

-Aunque no me malinterpretes.- Se pone serio de repente.- Hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de que nuestras condiciones son totalmente distintas.

-No, claro que no. Ni siquiera debería ser considerada un Espíritu Heroico.-Dice la chica mientras juguetea con el crucifijo que cuelga de su cuello.

-A tu modo, eres única en la historia. Fue tu estandarte el que te dio la victoria, y no tu espada. Hasta un rey te seguiría, pero tú simplemente rechazas cualquier pretensión. En tu humildad, terminas siendo elevada por encima de los reyes, llamada a estar entre aquéllos escogidos por el Creador.

-Así que soy tan obvia, ¿eh?- Saber sonríe y se levanta. Me retiro entonces, viejo héroe de la humanidad.

-Espera.- Rider le interrumpe en su camino a la casa.- ¿Kasumi sabe tus intenciones?

-No sé en qué estás pensando, pero no tengo intenciones diferentes a las que tú puedas tener.- Repone la chica, fríamente.

-Entiendo.- Rider retoma su canto, que se eleva en el cielo y se pierde entre las estrellas.

Me despierto en mi habitación totalmente desnuda, y hace mucho frío. Intento incorporarme, y el dolor intenso trae de vuelta los recuerdos de los últimos eventos.

-No te muevas, arruinarás mi trabajo.- Dice una voz femenina tan fría como la temperatura en el cuarto.

-¿U-uh? ¿Quién eres? ¿Q-qué haces en mi casa?- Mi garganta se siente extraña, pero puedo hablar tranquilamente de nuevo. Observándome desde al lado de la cama está una chica delgada, casi tan blanca como una albina. Sus ojos son grises, y su cabello castaño le llega hasta la cintura. Va vestida con un sencillo vestido negro.

-Básicamente, yo hice que no murieras, así que podrías calmarte de una vez. Si vuelves a romperte las costillas me encargaré personalmente de romper el resto de los huesos de tu cuerpo. – No solo siento que habla en serio, sino que realmente le gustaría hacerlo. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna, así que me quedo quietecita.

-Uhm… ¿Qué tenía?

-Un montón de huesos rotos. Además te estabas ahogando con tu sangre. Ni siquiera mi magia es tan conveniente, así que no se te ocurra moverte de ahí.

-¿N-ni siquiera puedo vestirme?

-Déjame vendarte antes.- En el instante en que pone sus dedos delgados en mi cuerpo, siento un escalofrío y no puedo evitar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Si el aire de la habitación esta frío, su mano es como el hielo.- Uh, pero que sensible.

Siento como la sangre sube a mi cabeza y colorea mis mejillas y le dejo que me ponga las vendas ignorando lo mejor posible la sensación helada de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Creo que jamás había conocido una persona que me diera una primera impresión tan mala.

-¿Ya puedo vestirme?- Pregunto una vez que ha terminado.

-Si tienes una manera de vestirte sin moverte de ahí, entonces puedes vestirte.

-¿Eh? Pero tengo…- Me quedo callada después de recibir una dura mirada amenazadora de la extraña.- Como sea, ¿quién eres? ¿También participas en la guerra?

-Vaya, que indiscreta eres, ¿realmente eres una maga? Si no estuviera relacionada, ahorita tendrías que estar pensando en alguna excusa, y probablemente pensarías en algo tan estúpido que solo causaría que la persona te investigara eventualmente.

-En realidad, tu ya me habías dicho que…- Interrumpo mi frase de nuevo, pues parece que a esta chica no se le puede llevar la contraria sin que te amenace de muerte con la mirada.

-Bueno, afortunadamente para ti, estoy relacionada con la guerra, aunque no participo en ella. Puedes verme como una persona que no tenía nada más entretenido en un jueves por la noche que venir a sanar los huesos de una maga de tercera. Esto es, ayudo al supervisor de la Guerra. Aunque en realidad no estoy relacionada con la iglesia, o no directamente.- Parece gustarle hablar, aunque me parece que es contradictorio con su carácter, pero si le interrumpo, de un momento a otro me va a golpear.

-Entonces… ¿Eres una médico?

-No, soy una maga. ¿No acabas de decir que te lo dije antes? Porque sí te lo dije antes, espero que me estés prestando atención.

-Sí, eso dijiste, tienes razón.

-Bueno, soy una maga, y me especializo en curación.

-¿Y tu nombre es…?

-Shiori.- Dice ella, pronunciando por primera vez las palabras de una manera insegura.

-¿Shiori? ¿No tienes un…?

-Kotomine Shiori.- Dice su apellido con una voz casi cargada de odio.

-Ah, bien…

-Nada de llamarme Kotomine-sama o algo así.- Me vuelve a interrumpir.

-¿Y entonces?

-Shiori-sama.

-Está bien… Shiori-sama.- No es que quiera llamarla así, es que su mirada me sigue asustando terriblemente.

-Bien, Kokutou. Ahora vístete, no hay necesidad de que andes exhibiendo tu cuerpo.

-¿Entonces me puedo mover?

-No sé, ¿puedes?

Si no le tuviera tanto miedo y no me doliera tanto el cuerpo, hubiera golpeado a esta chica con todas mis ganas. Soy una cobarde.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Lágrimas

**Servants:**

**Class: **Saber

**Master:** Kokutou Kasumi

**True Name: **Jeanne D'Arc

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Strength: **B

**Endurance: **B

**Agility: **A

**Mana: **A

**Luck: **B

* * *

><p><strong>Class: <strong>Rider

**Master:** Emiya Takumi

**True Name: **?

**Alignment: **Lawful Good

**Strength: **A

**Endurance: **B

**Agility: **B

**Mana: **B

**Luck: **E

* * *

><p><strong>Class: <strong>Caster

**Master:** ?

**True Name: **?

**Alignment: **Chaotic Neutral

**Strength: **E

**Endurance: **C

**Agility: **C

**Mana: **A+

**Luck: **D

* * *

><p><strong>Class: <strong>Berserker

**Master:** ?

**True Name: **?

**Alignment: **Chaotic Insane

**Strength: **A+

**Endurance: **A

**Agility: **C

**Mana: **C

**Luck: **D

* * *

><p>Saber me avisa de que ya casi está lista la comida, y bajo a la cocina lo más rápido posible, tal vez huyendo de Kotomine. Aún así, puedo sentir su mirada fría clavada en mi espalda, siguiéndome de cerca. Se me pasa por la cabeza la desafortunada idea de que tal vez no tenga pensado marcharse pronto.<p>

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Kasumi?- Me dice Takumi apenas me ve entrar a la cocina. Me cuesta un poco asimilar la escena que tengo al frente : Emiya Takumi está en frente de la estufa, preparando la cena en una sartén, mientras usa un delantal puesto. Mi delantal, de hecho. Y creo que le queda mejor que a mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás cocinando?- Pregunto entre risas.

-¿Q-qué tiene de raro?- Emiya se sonroja.

-Todo.- Apenas me puedo aguantar la risa. Él se sonroja aún más, balbucea algo sobre "el orgullo de los Emiya" y me da la espalda para seguir cocinando. Finalmente cenamos en un silencio incómodo y opresivo que nadie se atreve a romper. Odio admitirlo, pero la comida de Takumi es muy buena.

-Bien, Kasumi, creo que es hora de escoger un plan de acción.- Dice Takumi una vez que terminamos de comer.- Si seguimos esperando, nos agarraran siempre de sorpresa, como hoy.

-Tienes razón.- Respondo pensativa.- Hasta ahora conocemos… ¿Cuatro Servants?

-De hecho, nosotros ya tuvimos un encuentro con Archer, y tengo una idea aproximada del refugio de su Master. Por otro lado, no tenemos ninguna idea sobre el posible paradero de Caster, es casi como si se hubiera desvanecido después de la noche en la que te atacó.

-Oh… ¿Y qué sabes de Berseker? ¿Dónde se encuentra el Master de Archer?

-Tengo una idea, de hecho. Según lo que me contó alguna vez mi abuelo, los Einzsbern tienen una mansión en el bosque a las afueras.

-¿No es medio suicida arrojarse a buscar en un bosque una mansión de la cual no sabes nada?

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- Takumi no solo es insoportablemente optimista, sino que siento que con su insistencia en Archer trata de ocultarme algo.

-Pueden emboscarnos en el bosque.- Replico.

-En cualquier caso, eso es lo que queremos, una oportunidad para luchar con Archer. Además, somos dos magos, y nuestros Servants probablemente son los más poderosos de la Guerra.

-Pero…- Intento replicar, pero la potente voz de Rider me interrumpe.

-Basta, niña. Esta guerra no es para cobardes. Debemos golpear cuando el hierro está caliente.

-Rider, Kasumi tiene razón.- Dice Saber, que observaba la discusión en silencio hasta ahora.- Actualmente el bosque es una fortaleza para ellos. Tienen la ventaja de la ubicación, y para alguien de la clase Archer esa ventaja puede convertirle en un enemigo mortífero.

-Ya, tienes razón.- Responde Takumi bostezando.- Pensaré en algo, pero en cualquier caso hablaremos de ello mañana, ya es tarde.

Le acompaño hasta la puerta y me despido de él. Cuando vuelvo a entrar, encuentro a Saber en la puerta del comedor con expresión incómoda.

-Kasumi… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ella?

Iba a preguntar a quién se refería, pero ya noté de quién me hablaba. En la mesa de mi comedor, está durmiendo Kotomine Shiori. Probablemente oyó toda la discusión, si es que no se quedó dormida antes. La verdad, todos nos olvidamos de ella.

-Yo creo que podemos dejarla ahí.

-¿No deberíamos despertarla o algo?- Dice Saber, consternada. Cuando recuerdo su actitud de hace unos momentos, decido que no sería buena idea despertarle.

-Será mejor dejarle dormir tranquila, ¿no?

Saber se encoge de hombro y subimos a mi habitación, pero soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

-Oye, Jeanne… ¿Puedo llamarte Jeanne?

-Si estamos las dos solas… No veo problema. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ese Servant… Berserker. Es extraño.

-No es exactamente un Servant normal, es cierto.

-Todos sus movimientos parecían… erráticos.

-Es la esencia de la clase Berserker. A cambio de su salud mental, adquieren mucha más fuerza. Aunque no es una ventaja tan grande, porque pierden toda capacidad de razonamiento, y son muy fáciles de engañar.

-Entonces sí tenemos buenas posibilidades de salir bien de todo esto, ¿no?- Digo con inseguridad.

-Más que eso. Haciendo equipo con Rider, mi única preocupación es que llegue a pasarte algo, y bueno, no dejaré que ocurra.

La voz de Saber tiene una cualidad tranquilizadora, de alguna forma se lleva mis dudas, y no tengo nada más que decir. Ella simplemente se apoya en el alféizar de la ventana y su vista se pierde en algún punto de la bóveda celeste. Es una mirada que no ves en alguien a menudo, la mirada de una persona que está totalmente segura del camino que ha escogido en su vida, libre de arrepentimiento. La luz de la luna se refleja en su melena dorada y en las piezas de su armadura, como aludiendo al brillo de su alma. Su rostro, parcialmente iluminado, es de una belleza extraña. Creo que no refleja inocencia para nada; más bien el rostro de alguien que conoce la injusticia y el sufrimiento como nadie, pero aún así es capaz de mantenerse con serenidad. Y así, perdiéndome en reflexiones a partir del rostro taciturno de la Pucelle, me rindo al sueño.

Me despierto en una habitación oscura y húmeda que jamás había visto en mi vida, y pareciera que todo el mundo estuviera temblando para mí. Las paredes dieran la impresión de estar conformadas por materia viva, casi como si fuera el estómago de un monstruo gigante. La elevada temperatura me hace sudar, y mi garganta está totalmente seca, como si mi saliva hubiera sido extraída con una aspiradora. Cada bocanada de aire me quema en los pulmones agónicamente. Mi visión se torna borrosa y caigo en mis rodillas, la habitación entera parece palpitar con cada latido de mi corazón. Oigo unos pasos, y una voz femenina me habla.

-Oh, Kasumi. ¿Qué te ocurre?- Estoy segura de haber escuchado esa voz en algún lado, pero no recuerdo dónde.

-Aahhh…- Intento hablar, pero apenas sale un gemido ahogado de mi boca. Levanto la cabeza para tratar de ver a la persona frente a la mía y me encuentro con una figura delgada de cabello castaño claro, estoy segura de conocerla, pero mi visión borrosa me impide saber quién es.

-Si te pasa algo dímelo. Pareces estar sintiéndote algo mal.- Me dice ella de nuevo, aunque su tono ya no suena preocupado; más bien pareciera que se estuviera burlando de mí. Yo intento hablar, pero solo sale sangre de mi boca. Ella suelta una risita, que empieza a transformarse en una carcajada maniática. Su cara se tuerce en una mueca de sadismo que me provoca escalofríos en todo el cuerpo, mi visión se torna roja, y su risa zumba en mis oídos como si hubiera un enjambre de abejas dentro de mi cabeza. Siento mucho miedo y quiero alejarme de esta chica, pero por más que trate de arrastrarme lejos de ella, sigue estando ahí frente mío. No quiero verle, quiero que desaparezca.

_Mis ojos. Debo arrancar mis ojos._

Casi como un reflejo, llevo mis manos hacia mis globos oculares, pero entonces la habitación se derrumba y siento que alguien sujeta mis manos.

-Basta, Kasumi.- Me dice una fría voz femenina, totalmente diferente. Ahora estoy en mi cama, totalmente bañada en sudor. Mis manos están siendo sujetadas por otras manos, pálidas y delgadas, y frente a mí está una chica de cabello oscuro, clavando sus extraños ojos grises en mí. Le reconozco, pero simplemente estoy muy confundida como para pensar en su nombre.

-¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa?- Ya puedo hablar, pero la garganta aún me arde, y siento que la cabeza me da vueltas. La chica me pone un vaso de agua en la boca y yo bebo de él, agradecida.

-Fuiste atacada por otro mago, en realidad no fue una pesadilla, como debes estar pensando. Por suerte, me di cuenta y no pude dejarlo pasar. Bueno, mejor vuelve a dormir, necesitas recuperar energías de alguna forma.

El dolor de cabeza apenas me deja digerir lo que me acaban de decir, así que simplemente obedezco, y cierro los ojos.

Un rayo de sol rompe a través de la ventana, despertándome. Me siento extremadamente débil, y la sensación de terror aún persiste. Me doy cuenta entonces de que algo húmedo toca mi mano. Volteo bruscamente, y me encuentro a Shiori Kotomine durmiendo plácidamente a mi lado. Está aferrada a mi brazo izquierdo, y mi mano está totalmente babeada. Luce como una niña pequeña, pero es asqueroso. Estaba a punto de sacudírmela, pero pensándolo bien, seguramente fue la chica que me ayudó a mitad de la noche, y dijo algo sobre estar recibiendo un ataque de otro mago. Ciertamente, mi cuerpo se sentía muy extraño, así que no suena del todo descabellado. En consideración, decido no despertarla, y preguntarle más tarde sobre lo ocurrido.

Me baño y me visto apresuradamente, y bajo a preparar el desayuno. No obstante, cuando llego a la cocina, me recibe Saber con una sonrisa, quién parece que ya pudo encender la cocina y está preparando algo de desayuno.

-Buenos días, Kasumi.

-Eh… Buenos días, Saber. ¿También tú tienes una desconocida afición por la cocina?

-¿También yo? Ah, no. La verdad es la primera vez que lo hago, no tengo la experiencia que parece tener tu amigo. Es solo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de cocinar algo así, pensé que podría.

-Claro.- Suspiro, decepcionada. Ni siquiera miro hacia la estufa, tengo miedo de ver qué está cocinando. Para mi alivio, eventualmente la cocina se llena con el característico olor de los huevos fritos. Es imposible que a alguien le salgan mal.

Me siento en el comedor a esperar por mi desayuno. Definitivamente esta es una situación seria, pero apenas difiere de una comedia de mal gusto… Excepto porque ayer un gigante casi me mata. Además, algún mago me atacó anoche de alguna forma desconocida. Por fortuna, la persona que puede explicármelo está bajando las escaleras lentamente, con la expresión vacía que solo parece haber perdido durante el sueño.

-Kasumi, ¿volviste a tener esas pesadillas?- Con el tono de voz que usa, es imposible saber en qué está pensando.

-Pues no. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Fuiste atacada por otro Master, supongo que intentaba robar tu energía de alguna forma, o algo de ese estilo. Tu capacidad como maga es bastante patética, por cierto.- Dice mientras juguetea con un adorno en forma de gato, con una voz totalmente desprovista de malicia.

-Estaba dormida.- Replico, a la defensiva.- Además, ¿cómo es que Saber no lo notó?

-Me voy.- Dice mientras ignora mi pregunta y se dirige a la puerta. Estoy a punto de detenerla, pero un olor a quemado se empieza a filtrar desde la cocina, y al final el hambre causa que le dé prioridad a mi desayuno y corra a apagar la cocina.

Al final no estuvo tan mal, aunque Saber se ve bastante arrepentida. Ella toma su forma espiritual, y yo me dirijo a la escuela con el paso apurado, notando que voy un poco tarde. Cuando estoy por llegar, la conocida figura de Matou Haru sale corriendo del edificio cubriéndose la cara; aunque trate de ocultarlo, puedo escuchar sus sollozos mientras pasa por mi lado. No puedo evitar preguntarme qué le habrá pasado, es la primera vez que le veo mostrar algo diferente a su sonrisa molesta. Cuando entro a la escuela, me encuentro a Takumi con la mirada perdida en medio del pasillo, con una expresión enfermiza que recuerda a la de un boxeador al que le falta un solo golpe para ser noqueado.

-Eh, Takumi.- Le digo.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Buenos días.- Me responde, aún con la mirada perdida.- No, no pasa nada.- Dicho esto, me tiende la mano y me entrega un papel cuidadosamente doblado, y se retira hacia el salón de clases, ignorándome totalmente. En el papel solo hay un par de palabras escritas pulcramente: _"No confíes en nadie. No me dirijas la palabra. Espérame detrás de la escuela al terminar las clases."_


	6. Capítulo 6 - Emboscada

Una vez terminan las clases, me reúno con Emiya Takumi en el sitio acordado.

-¿Estás preparada, Kasumi?- Me dice, mostrándome su sonrisa habitual, sin rastros de su extraña actitud de esta mañana.

-Sí, supongo.- Es un decir, no hay manera de que pueda estar preparada para arriesgar mi vida en un bosque sin ningún tipo de garantía.

Decidimos llamar a un taxi, que nos deja en la entrada de la confusa masa de árboles. El chofer nos mira fijamente por unos instantes, después suelta una sonora carcajada y se marcha. Pensándolo bien, es lógico que aparezcan ideas raras con una pareja que decida adentrarse sin motivo aparente en un bosque solitario. No es como si yo misma tuviera ese tipo de pensamiento depravado, de cualquier manera, pero me hace pensar en la idea de que todo esto podría ser una trampa de Takumi. Si Saber estuviera ocupada en pelear con Rider, me costaría bastante defenderme ante Takumi, que pareciera ser un mago bastante talentoso. Creo que sería capaz de al menos mantenerle un rato la pelea, al menos defensivamente, pero no creo que sea muy útil en este bosque.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Inquiere él.

-No, nada.- Lo habría estado mirando fijamente, tal vez con una expresión algo peligrosa.

Una vez que nos adentramos en el bosque, Rider y Saber se materializan, como dos extravagantes guardaespaldas. El silencio solo se interrumpe por el sonido de las ramas crujiendo bajo nuestros pies y el ruido producido por las criaturas del bosque. La luz del atardecer, ya débil, apenas encuentra su paso entre la pantalla de vegetación. Conforme va oscureciendo, el aire se va haciendo más opresivo, causándome náuseas.

-¿Estás bien? Luces un poco enferma.- Me pregunta Saber.

-Todo este bosque es enfermizo.- Replico, asqueada.- ¿Realmente hacía falta venir de noche?

Takumi suspira, ignorando mi pregunta, y continúa caminando. Ya debemos llevar más de una hora caminando, y empiezo a pensar que Emiya no tiene la más mínima idea de lo que hace, o que tal vez sea realmente una trampa. Cuando estoy a punto de quejarme, escucho una voz infantil resonar por el bosque. Es una chica tarareando, con una voz ominosa, que se siente realmente helada. Es una melodía melancólica, que te da esa particular sensación de familiaridad, aunque no la hayas escuchado antes. Algo me dice que debo correr, correr a cualquier lugar, alejándome de los brazos doblados de los árboles. Saber posa una mano sobre mi hombre, y me insta a seguir con una mirada seria.

Mientras más avanzamos, más nos acercamos a la voz, y eventualmente alcanzamos su origen. En un claro iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna filtrada de la luna, está la figura de una niña acostada sobre el piso. Desde sus pies descalzos hasta su rostro inocente, su piel presenta una palidez mortuoria. Esto, combinado con el cabello plateado largo, la hace parecer más una prolongación de los rayos de la luna que un humano. El sencillo vestido negro que la cubre destaca con su cuerpo. Lentamene se incorpora y alterna su mirada entre Takumi y yo. Sus ojos rojos completan el extraño conjunto que es esta niña.

-Buenas noches.- En contraste a la frialdad de su semblante, su voz es muy dulce.- Takumi Emiya, Kasumi Kokutou, es un placer conocerlos. Mi nombre es Elise von Einzsbern.- Un escalofrío recorre mi columna cuando pronuncia mi nombre.

-Eres el Master de los Einzsbern.- Afirma secamente Emiya.

-¿Master? ¿Vinieron a verme a mí o a mi hermano? Es muy triste estar tan sola aquí.- Responde ella mientras camina hacia nosotros lentamente. A pesar de su aspecto frágil, siento una terrible sensación de peligro con solo tenerla cerca.

-Kasumi.- Me susurra Saber al oído.- No te dejes engañar por su aspecto. Y trata de evitar darle la espalda, esta chica te supera por mucho como maga.

-¿Entonces vinieron a visitarme?- Va caminando lentamente, como mesurando la distancia entre nosotros.- Debieron haber avisado, es fácil perderse en este bosque.- Nos muestra una sonrisa inocente, como si de verdad fuera nuestra anfitriona.

Entonces, siento la temperatura del aire caer drásticamente. Reacciono instintivamente con el único tipo de magia que soy capaz de dominar. Como persona, tiendo hacia el aislamiento; entonces mi magia no puede responder a otro fin. O de cualquier forma, es la explicación que soy capaz de pensar. En un instante, una barrera de calor estabiliza la temperatura para mantenernos con vida, a Takumi y a mí. En ese mismo instante, todos me miran con sorpresa. Supongo que daba la impresión de ser medio inútil como maga.

Rider es el primero en reaccionar, e intenta atacar a la chica, siendo detenido por una mujer que aparece para protegerla. La recién llegada, quién presumo es el Servant de Elise, es alta, de cabello negro y largo y tez bronceada. Su expresión feroz, en conjunto con su atlético y bien formado cuerpo de mujer, le confieren lo que se podría describir como belleza salvaje. Su vestimenta, junto a la jabalina que lleva en su mano, me hace pensar que podría ser alguna especie de heroína griega. Apenas tiempo de fijarme en más, pues Takumi me toma del brazo y me aparta.

-Gracias, Kasumi. La verdad te había subestimado, no pensé que…

-No importa ya, no es el momento de hablar.- No es que me haya molestado, es que realmente no es el momento.

-Correcto, entonces deberíamos…

Interrumpe la oración a la mitad para empujarme al lado, tirándome al piso. Cuando logro reponerme, veo a Takumi frente a un chico alto de pelo negro y expresión cruel, tal vez un poco mayor que yo. Antes de que pueda terminar de procesar todo, Saber llega a mi lado para enfrentarse a la figura de un Servant desconocido que acaba de aparecer, tal vez el del chico que se está enfrentando con Takumi. Es un hombre bastante apuesto, de cabello y barba negros cortos, y una contextura atlética similar a la de Rider. Lleva una armadura consistente en un peto y espaldar de color bronce, y una capa color escarlata cubre su espalda.

Me levanto y me alejo como puedo para evitar quedar en medio de una pelea entre Servants. Antes de que pueda verificar el estado de nadie, me doy cuenta de que Elise está caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa retorcida. Ya sé que hasta cierto punto puedo defenderme de su magia, pero eso no me ayuda mucho.

Después de todo, ni siquiera tengo una manera de atacarla.

Emiya Takumi mira de frente al chico de expresión cruel que se encuentra en frente de él. Había intentado atacar a Kasumi con un hechizo simple, tratando de tomarla por sorpresa, pero igual había sido una idea muy ingenua.

-Entonces tú eres el Master de los Einzsbern, y ella solo es una marioneta que puedes usar a tu favor.

-A veces es una marioneta bastante inútil.- Suelta una risita desagradable.- Si iban a crear a alguien para servirme, podían haberme dado alguien sin personalidad, que no hiciera falta corregir tanto. Igual, es suficiente como para tener asegurado el Grial.

-Entonces no tiene ningún motivo para obedecerte.- Replica Takumi mientras revela una sonrisa.- No hay confianza entre ustedes, ni siquiera están al nivel de una alianza entre Masters, como Kasumi y yo.

-La confianza no importa.- Se encoge de hombros.- Igual su vida está en mis manos, en el momento en el que decida actuar en contra mío, no vivirá más. Además, esa chica que traes contigo no confía en ti tampoco, no sé qué intentas hablarme de confianza.

-Es lógico, pero por ahora basta con colaborar juntos, sus Servants no están a la altura de los nuestros, y tu magia no está a la altura de la mía.

-¿Puedes decir lo mismo de tu amiga?- Soltó una carcajada.- Un placer conocerte, Emiya Takumi. Mi nombre es Egbert von Einzsbern.- Lejos de la respetuosa reverencia que había hecho la que se hacía llamar su hermana, la única carta de presentación que dejó fue la ráfaga de magia que descargó sobre su enemigo.

Rider se sentía muy irritado con su oponente. Si Saber era rápida, la agilidad de esta mujer sobrepasaba lo ridículo. Además, no había intentado aún atacarle, simplemente se limitaba a mantenerlo ocupado, lo cual le frustraba aún más, pues sabía que en el momento en el que decidiera darle la espalda, su Master sería fácilmente asesinado. Es la frustración del guerrero al que no se le concede el placer de la batalla.

Por otro lado, Saber intercambiaba golpes con el otro Servant, que probablemente sea Lancer. En habilidad, están prácticamente igualados. Ella lo ataca sin pausa, para obligarlo a concentrarse en defender, pues sabe que la espada está en desventaja ante la lanza. Saber descarga un golpe tras otro, aprovechando su velocidad para evitar que Lancer pueda reponerse e intentar contraatacar. En un segundo, ella esgrime su espada para descargar una serie de golpes con intervalos de tiempo casi infinitesimales entre cada uno de ellos, a una velocidad a la que un humano ni siquiera podría imaginar lo que ocurre, pero aún así Lancer sigue sin recibir daños. No solo es su habilidad en combate, sino que siempre parece estar ubicado en la posición perfecta para bloquear su ataque, pero nunca intenta buscar un contraataque que ralentice la ráfaga de Saber. Solo queda una conclusión en la mente de la espadachín rubia: el objetivo es asesinar a su Master.

Elise ha invocado una especie de pájaros que usa para atacarme, y yo no paso de buscar alguna forma de usar mi magia para anular sus ataques. Hasta ahora parecía estar sondeándome, pero ahora ya se ha dado cuenta de que mi capacidad ofensiva es prácticamente nula.

-Así que al final si eras una inútil.- Lo que más me inquieta es que su tono de voz no muestra ninguna hostilidad.- No tienes que morir, Kasumi. Puedes entregarme tus Hechizos de Mando, y entonces yo te protegeré en el castillo. Seguro que mi hermano me dejará conservarte como recompensa por derrotarte, y podré jugar contigo.

No sé por qué, pero no puedo evitar imaginarme a Elise con un afilado cuchillo en la mano y a mí misma amarrada en una mesa de disección gigantesca. De cualquier forma, no es una propuesta que esté considerando en este momento. Estoy a punto de echar a correr hacia el bosque, como la cobarde que los eventos recientes me han forzado a descubrir que soy, pero ambas volteamos al escuchar un rugido salvaje entre los árboles. Mis costillas parecen recordar el terrible dolor al ver a Berserker salir de entre los árboles, lo que provoca que Elise se olvide totalmente de mí.

Terminé corriendo por el bosque, de todas maneras. No sé si hay alguien persiguiéndome, pero solo pienso en alejarme de ese campo de batalla en el que no puedo encontrar más que la muerte; después de todo, Saber solo puede seguir luchando mientras yo siga viva. Me detengo jadeando, y me cercioro de que no me está siguiendo nadie. Entonces, alguien pone su mano en mi hombro, lo que me hace soltar un chillido, y termino cayendo al piso.

-Tranquila, Kasumi, soy yo.- Inclinada sobre mí y dirigiéndome su sonrisa habitual está, para mi enorme sorpresa, Matou Haru.

- ¿E-eh? ¿H-Haru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Finalmente me llamaste Haru.- Dice ella mientras me dedica una radiante sonrisa.- Me alegro de que estés bien, le advertí a Takumi de que no te trajera acá, pero él me ignoró totalmente.

-Esto… ¿Entonces tú también…?- Ni siquiera sé como formular la pregunta. Igual sospechaba que ella estaba relacionada, pero la sorpresa de encontrármela acá fue demasiada.

-Sí, también participo en la Guerra, pero aún no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero hacer.- Responde a mi pregunta inconclusa mientras me tiende la mano.

-Eso significa- Digo mientras me incorporo.- que tú y tu Servant pueden ayudarnos, ¿cierto?

-Oh, no… Realmente lo siento, mi Servant no está conmigo.- Parece como si se hubiera deprimido muy súbitamente.- Y mi magia tampoco es muy útil para la batalla.

-¿Entonces qué haces acá? Corres mucho peligro.- Me siento muy agradecida de encontrar algo de descanso de la locura de la que acabo de salir. Además, me siento muy débil, y Haru me ofrece su hombro para ayudarme a caminar.

-Venía justamente a sacarte de aquí. No puedo hacer nada por el terco de Takumi, y seguramente el estará bien, no le será difícil buscar algún método para escapar. Pero a ti te pusieron en un peligro muy grave al traerte, me alegro mucho de haberte encontrado, Kasumi.

-Lo siento, Haru, pero realmente no creo que pueda irme, debo…

-Pero mira en qué estado estás. Apenas te puedes mantener en pie.

-Claro que no, puedo caminar…- Ahora que lo dice, realmente me cuesta moverme, y las piernas me tambalean.

-¿Ves? Estás temblando. Que la adrenalina te haga pensar que estés bien, no significa que lo estés.

-Tal vez me siento un poco débil, pero necesito ayudar a Takumi.

-Solo le estorbarás. Además, ¿cómo piensas ayudarlo si no puedes ni mantenerte de pie?- Mis piernas me fallan, y termino cayéndome al piso de nuevo.

-Ugh… Ayúdame a levantarme, por favor. Realmente creo que me estaba forzando demasiado.

-No, será mejor que te quedes aquí.- Dice mientras se arrodilla a mi lado. Debo de estar enferma, porque ni siquiera puedo incorporarme usando las manos.

-Lo siento, Haru, ni siquiera puedo moverme, de ninguna forma puedo salir del bosque por mi propio pie, y creo que ni siquiera con tu ayuda. Ni hablar de intentar ayudar a Takumi.

-Vaya, Kasumi. Al final resultaste ser bastante débil.- Suelta una risita.

Una risa que, de algún modo, me pone sobre alerta. No es la risa habitual de Matou Haru, que tanto me molesta. Es una risa que escuché en otra parte, pero no logro conectar donde.

-¿No puedes pedirle a tu Servant que venga? Realmente estoy preocupada.

-Ya lo hice.- Responde ella mientras pone la mano sobre mi frente.- ¿Tienes fiebre? Te ves algo enferma.

-E-eh…N-no creo…- Alcanzo a balbucear. Haru está inclinada sobre mí, casi puedo sentir su aliento caliente sobre sus mejillas, y está tocando mi frente con su mano delicada. Creo que suelo ser una persona bastante calmada, pero después de todo, Matou Haru es muy popular entre los chicos por ser muy hermosa, supongo que en esta clase de situaciones, es normal que me sienta un poco confundida. Siento la sangre subirse a mis mejillas, y seguramente estoy sudando.

-¿Segura? Luces realmente mal, estás sudando y tus mejillas están rojas. Estoy preocupada.- Más que verse preocupada, parece estarse divirtiendo con mi reacción, pues acaricia suavemente mi mejilla. Una voz en mi cerebro está intentando decirme que hay algo que está muy mal, pero estoy muy confundida como para poder concentrarme en pensar en ello.

-Haru, no creo que sea esta una forma de medir la fiebre, realmente.- Trato de alejarla de mí, pero no tengo ningún tipo de fuerza en las manos, y pareciera como si mi cuerpo entero no quisiera más que someterse al suyo.

-No estoy tratando de medir tu fiebre.- Ahora la sonrisa de Haru es realmente inquietante; solo siento miedo, pero mi cuerpo no responde ante mi mente. Haciendo un esfuerzo horrible, intento darme vuelta, pero a ella no le cuesta nada inmovilizarme. Se sienta sobre mi abdomen, y se inclina hasta que puedo sentir su aliento húmedo en mi oído, y me susurra.- Eres muy débil, Kasumi. Ni siquiera deberías estar participando en esta guerra. Incluso después de sufrir a manos de Berserker, sigues insistiendo en luchar una batalla que no puedes luchar.

-H-haru… Basta.- Apenas puedo ya hablar débilmente. Entre la difusa nube de ideas que flota en mi mente, se me ocurre que mi energía pudiera estar siendo robada, pero ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en evitarlo; mi cuerpo no me pertenece más.

-De paso, esa chica de la iglesia interfirió no una, sino dos veces para salvarte. Es tan detestable. Por suerte, al fin estamos solas, tu y yo. Me sorprendería bastante si alguien pudiera pasar a través de Berserker para llegar acá.- Incluso en mi deplorable estado mental me doy cuenta de lo que eso significa. Matou es la Master de Berserker, le envió a atacarme, y cuando falló, me atacó ella misma con su magia con la noche. Magia que ha usado en mí de nuevo, tal vez combinada con algún otro tipo de influencia para resquebrajar mi voluntad.

-¿Por… qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué significan mis motivos para ti? Yo para ti no significo nada… Para ti, ni para nadie.- Su voz empieza a tornarse demencial, y su saliva cae sobre mi oreja. Ya mi garganta no puede producir más sonidos que un par de gemidos incomprensibles, y la única reacción del miedo que siento, son las lágrimas frustradas que caen de mis ojos.

Afortunadamente, la noche me depara otra sorpresa. De entre los árboles, aparece un extraño espíritu, que embiste a Haru, apartándola de mí unos cuantos metros, y regresa al sitio del que vino. Simplemente, como si hubiera aparecido para ayudarme.

Igual no es algo que me de muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, mi voluntad ya ha sido subyugada, difícilmente podría levantarme sin que antes Haru me lo pidiera. Solo quiero dormir, al menos hasta que vuelva a pasar esta pesadilla. Y es lo que hubiera hecho, de no ser por ese par de ojos.

Ese par de ojos que brillan en la oscuridad, como si fueran ojos de gato, con un color que no soy capaz de reconocer. No puedo ver nada, ni siquiera a quién pertenece, pues todo es oscuridad… _Excepto esos ojos_.


End file.
